too sweet
by xphenomenalx
Summary: At the age of ten, Becky was granted with a fortune from her grandparents, but it had two special requirements: turn twenty-five and have someone by her side. At first, she did not understand the second request...now, she is a grown woman with one goal in life - marry a man she loves in order to save her fortune from her greedy family...
1. chapter zero

**A/N** : i decided to use wrestling names for a few characters to avoid confusion.

* * *

 **Summary** : at the age of ten, becky was granted with a fortune from her grandparents, but it had two special requirements: turn twenty-five and have someone by her side.

at first, she did not understand the second request...now, she is a grown woman with one goal in life - marry a man she loves in order to save her fortune from her greedy family...

* * *

 **20 december 2016**

 _you have to marry a man to reclaim what is yours, becky..._

Her mind kept going back to the words her grandmother said when she was only ten. Now, twenty-four-years-old, it was time to think about that second requirement. She already had enough of her parents discouraging words, which only confirmed her suspicions. They wanted every single penny her grandparents gave her before their death. Her parents were destroyed by the reality of Becky getting it all.

"I have to do something...ever since I hit puberty, the thought of kissing boys had me running for my life."

The person in the other line laughed at her silly comment. It amused her how Becky had no clue about the word love; how it can change someone's life the next day.

 _"Oh, c'mon sweetie! Maybe you need a guy to teach you how it feels to kiss someone."_

"No way Charlotte...no offense, but I have enough of Jericho and you locking lips," she responded to her friend.

Charlotte could not hold her laugh. She enjoyed talking to Becky on the phone before she had to go back to work.

 _"Well, it was nice chatting with you Becky...but think about it...if you want your family out of the equation then you know what to do,"_ she suggestedwaiting for her best friend's response

Once again, the orange-haired was lost for words. She had nothing to say to her. "I-um...bye Charlotte! Say hi to Chris for me!" she responded before hanging up the call.

 _Oh god...who will fall in love with a lass like me? this is a tough spot my nana and papa put me in..._

* * *

 **too sweet**

featuring :

rebecca quin/becky ; 24

allen neal jones/a.j. ; 29

charlotte flair. ; 27

chris jericho. 35

jeff hardy ; 29

trish stratus ; 30

matt hardy ; 32

amy dumas/lita. ; 33

fergal devitt/finn bálor ; 26

sasha banks. ; 23

alexa bliss. ; 22

stephanie mcmahon. ;36

john cena. ; 30

nikki bella. ; 28

brie bella. ; 28

randy orton ; 30

renee young ; 26

dean ambrose. ; 25

seth rollins. ; 25

reby sky. ; 27

kenny omega ; 24

mandy rose ; 26

and many others added as story goes..


	2. chapter one

**24 december 2016**

It was Christmas Eve night and no sign of her acquaintances. She had been looking forward for this moment. For the first time in her life, she was going to celebrate Christmas with someone other than her friend Charlotte and Jeff. The clock struck ten in the night and the orange-haired woman was not enjoying the fact that her guests have not arrived. She had decorated her house pretty neatly to show her Christmas spirit. She loved the holiday - it was the best time of the year -also making it the fifteen anniversary of finding a loving friend. The Hardys have treated her with much respect and most importantly: love and compassion. Jeff's father, Gilbert Hardy fell in love with her nine-year-old self ever since he made eye contact with her dazzling chocolate eyes. The moment the old-man and her bonded, she knew he was family.

Her family had met the Hardys in the past; around the time her grandparents passed away. When she was nine-years-old, her nana and papa were good friends of Gilbert Hardy and Ruby Hardy. Becky met the Hardy brothers after her family made a visit to North Carolina. After that visit, she became good friends with Matt and Jeff. That friendship grew throughout the years and whenever it is possible, they visited Becky in her house. They don't live far from her, only a few streets away.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!"

She heard a few shouts from outside of her residence. If she opened the door, his words will be the first thing she will have to hear. Matt Hardy, her friend is a "perfect" brother example. He will be taking care of her to make sure she did not get hurt. As much as she loved Matt's attention, she was tough enough to defend herself. Yeah, at times she was a crybaby but she had the courage to stand her ground. Many people had taken her for granted in the past and it was happening again.

"I'm okay Matt! I just want to be alone and eat my apple salad...it's so good and yummy!" she yelled from the inside.

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at his question. "Yup, I am a big girl, Matthew...and besides these people are not friends.."

With that, he unlocked the door with her keys. Matt was known to be a stubborn person. He had to see her well to believe her words. He had found them on the couch, in which Rebecca was happily resting because her parents were selfish to share a bedroom. If she was smart, she would have protested but she adored Apricot, her five-month-old adopted kitty.

"I told you they were not going to come and you still cleaned the house!" he said while he found a seat next to her.

"Just say it."

"No, you are already a grown-up woman who knows how to make life-decisions so I only serve to be there for you whenever you need a helping hand," he explained, staring at the young woman with a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you Mathew...I just want-"

That was it. She let it all out as she pulled her good friend into a hug. Her tears ran down her cheek. There was no more holding back.

"Matt, how do you think I am handling the fact of finding a guy to marry so I take what is mine?" she cried into his arms.

Damn, he really wanted to help Becky. After all, she was his friend, who helped him ask Amy out in a date. Approximately a month or so, she will be turning twenty-five and her experience with guys is null. She never dated men in the past; only had admirers with no interest from her whatsoever. She did not want to compromise into a relationship yet.

"Trust me...it sounds rough but if you search deep, the correct man will appear from the shadows he is lurking," Matt said calmly, patting her back as she still held her in an embrace.

He was right. Time only will tell her about the future. "Charlotte said the same thing to me the other day...I really wanted her to come to Georgia but she is traveling with her man Chris Jericho."

Matt smiled. "But I am here...Jeff wanted to come but his wife Trish gave birth to their baby girl last week so it was hard for him to travel with me."

Becky understood Jeff's situation perfectly. Family came first before anything else. She had to admit she was jealous of Trish; she found a soulmate who she can share her love. For Becky, it seemed impossible and hard to reach.

"Ok," she nodded, accepting Jeff's absence.

 _Where could he be? My other half is taking forever to find me...I need to safe my goods_ _from my greedy parents... Save me now!_

* * *

 _"No_ , _they don't want none! No, they don't want none!"_

The music joyously blasted through the speakers of the restaurant. The group erupted in cheers as they admired their new store manager - Allen Neal Jones - the man who had brought a lot to the company. He will be the manager for all the stores in the city. Many of his coworkers were jealous of his abilities. He could not hold the excitement for his new position after John Cena quit the company.

 _This is good...very good..._

Many people hated the fact that Allen Jones was holding the managerial position instead of their beloved John Cena. But he could not deny about his happiness. He was the most important person in the company. His social skills were getting better and by that it meant -much easier to understand and the conversations felt more real. His strong southern accent made it difficult for him to talk, but he was getting there. Mr. McMahon's praise was sufficiently enough to make him proud of what he has accomplished in just thirteen months - from a host to a manager.

"Hey, Allen! Great job out there but we need to get moving!"

He turned around only to come face to face with his good friend Alexis, a young girl who dreamed of working alongside him in the future. For now, her goal was to travel around the world. She was interested in learning about the different types of cultures.

"Alright, but I cannot forget about my food...let me go get it," he said.

Alexis laughed. "Oh, you must think I will forget my friend's food...I got it with me you silly," she replied, giggling afterwards.

"You know me so well, Alexa!" he said, walking out of the building.

Allen worked his entire life to have a bright future. After John's departure, Allen was promoted to the new position because of all the positive feedback he had received from customers.

"So, you got it...Congrats, AJ!" Alexa exclaimed in excitement as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you...for a minute I thought I was getting fired," he responded, looking down to the concrete floor. He had this sad expression on his face.

"Are you still thinking about that redhead bitch?" Alexa questioned him, staring to his way.

Two years have passed since she broke his heart. She decided to leave him for another man. They dated for four years but he failed to make her proud of him. The day he was going to pop the real question, she broke things off with him - in that such heartless way.

"Yeah, but not because I love her...I hate her."

* * *

 **25 december 2016**

 _I remember when I was a little girl...with no troubles whatsoever...nana and papa were the nicest people. Every Christmas year, we will open the presents together and enjoy each others company. Now, they want me to find **my love**?_

"Becky, your mom wants to talk to you!"

Someone yelled from the outside of her room. Her cousin Finn - that Irish accent of his was too strong to tell it was him.

 _I didn't know he was going_ _to be here...well, he is the_ _only sane person in this family..._

The orange-haired walked directly to her mother's room, trying her best not to frown. Her mother hated when Becky ignored her "advice"; she could not support the idea of her daughter marrying a guy. She could not stand looking at Becky sharing her fortune with some random man.

"Sweetie, please reconsider your decision of following my guidance...I don't want a man to hurt you," the older lady started, staring at her reflection in the mirror while brushing her long brown hair.

"Mother, I am not going to argue with you again...I will marry someone not because of the fortune you are lusting over but because I need to get out of this place... I am suffocating minute by minute," she answered, not regretting any word that came out of her mouth.

"You insolent child...I didn't teach you those manners!"

Once again, her mother found a way to make her seem the victim. She was done with her hypocrisy. The best solution was to flee her mother's room.

"Bye mother! I am going to run some errands and get lost somewhere in the state of Georgia..."

* * *

 **A/N** : next chapter soon!


	3. chapter two

_Six years. Ugh, those years! Why does every time I want to relax, it turned out to be one heck of a nightmare? Terrible, horrible, and pathetic. Then again, I work ten hours...getting coffee orders from different customers._

Becky ran through the hallways of the coffee shop. Customers had ordered their coffee and since it was Christmas, it was supposed to be one of the less busiest days. Not a worried expression covered her face once, instead she was praying to not make silly mistakes. Possibly Becky was the clumsiest employee out there; only her boss never appeared to have an issue with it. Maybe it's the fact they are great friends and complement each other well.

"Beck, when you finish can you come to my office?! I need to talk to you personally."

The orange-haired young woman heard Reby shout from her office. She wondered what was the problem, hoping it was nothing regarding her conduct.

After several coffee orders, Becky turned towards Reby's office. Once she entered, she saw her boss sitting on a leather-made rolling chair. What startled her was Reby's serious expression that she tried to erase with her sweet smile but it failed completely.

"Reby, what's wrong?" Becky asked with a concerned expression on her face.

Reby looked at Becky deep in the eyes and smiled. "Nothing serious. I just want to let you know about the new change. Since International Cuisine Restaurant and Stardust Coffee joined forces last year, we have a new manager. He will be making a visit to our coffee shop in a few weeks...so we need to have this place looking neat," Reby stood up from her chair and walked towards Becky, handing her an envelope.

Becky's eyes widened and straight away gave the envelope back to Reby. "Okay but Reby, we talked about it...I need to stay in my house...if I leave, my parents will take the opportunity to change everything."

"Becky, please accept it...this is not for you to move out...this is for you to buy that motorcycle you've always dreamed of," Reby insisted.

"I can't have this Reby, you are way too kind and besides, I could wait until I earn that motorcycle baby," Becky replied.

Reby was not going to give up so she just grabbed Becky's handbag and placed the envelope inside.

"I will never convince a stubborn person as you, so I played my own game...this is my Christmas present to you, " the brunette smirked at her victory.

The orange-haired woman had no idea what to do and she was perfectly conscious of the brunette's attitude - a woman who was never going to give up so she ended accepting the money.

* * *

Christmas was supposed to be the happiest day; which was not the case for Allen Jones. He was grateful for his recent accomplishment - the honor of being named the new manager of International Cuisine and Stardust Coffee. His hard work and determination earned him that spot.

 _Wow. I am the new manager...it still does not sink in..._

Every time this day arrived, he thought of her - the heartless redhead woman who shattered his heart. He never knew the name of the man she chose instead of him. Two years and he still holds resentment towards the woman he once loved, Amy Dumas.

He continued walking down the street, hoping to find the building. This was for the better. He had to get rid of it - the ring caused him more pain. His mission was to forget about Amy and selling the wedding ring was a huge move.

 _It's going to be a long day...after this I need to return home and make dinner for Alexa..._

Allen was getting closer to the jewelry shop. He stopped on his tracks for a moment.

"Wow...what a prettay cool dress!" an excited female voice was heard from afar.

Becky was fascinated by a dress from a mannequin; it was a pure obsession she had for dresses. Window-shopping was one of the best hobbies she enjoyed in her seldom free time. If she had all the time in the world, she would definitely would dedicate herself in accomplishing her hobby. Without keeping track of her steps, she collided into a strong body. She was not aware who she crashed into but whoever it was hopefully was not a bad-tempered person.

The person stood up and extended his hand to the young lady.

"Are you alright?"

Becky turned her attention to the owner of the southern and smooth voice.

"Ah yes, thank you dude!"

"No problem, but next time watch where you are going."

"Yes, sure."

She blushed at her total clumsiness which instantaneously was detected by Allen. He felt stupid, just standing there and staring at the young woman. Becky got a peek at the young man's clothes which to her seemed grotesque; she has never seen a person wearing a fancy suit. He must be a wealthy businessman.

"Nice to meet you...my name's Rebecca Quin...sorry again."

She extended her hand to him, which he took and shook hands with hers. Her hands felt ethereal to him.

"I guess is good to meet you too. My name is Allen Jones."

The brown-eyed young woman smiled at Allen with her hand still on his. Not attentive of the situation, she kept admiring his baby blue eyes.

"I-I"

She finally noticed her hand still locked with his. Her cheeks had a tint of red which was obvious to the young man.

 _She must be feeling embarrassed...I_ _don't blame her..._

He took his hand away from hers and was left speechless. She could not help but smile. He seemed nice, especially after their funny collision. The two stared at each other for a moment before her gaze shifted to the small object on the concrete floor. Without thinking, she leaned down and picked it up.

"What is this?" she asked herself before opening the small box.

Finally Allen realized the wedding ring he wanted to sell was gone from his grasp. When he saw Becky gasping at the small ring, he took it away from her quickly. He had to get rid of it.

Becky stared at the young man. "I apologize...I just saw it on the floor and I thought it was beautiful but I didn't mean to anger you by touching it!"

The blue-eyed man nodded at her and took one of her hands by surprise. He looked at his wristwatch for the time: seven o'clock, time to head home since his friend Alexa was waiting for him. He hoped he will not regret this in the future.

"Here...keep it...I think it will look nice in a gorgeous woman as you... farewell," he said, walking away from Becky.

She was in shock that her legs could not move. Why did she want an engagement ring with her?

 _This is weird...Merry Christmas?_

* * *

At last, Allen arrived to his house, but to his shock, his best friends were waiting for him. His instincts told him what they wanted - permission to join his Christmas celebration with Alexa. One of his best friends, Kenny Omega who was dating Alexa, loved to visit him for his delicious food. It has always been like that - Kenny joining in every damn holiday to eat all the food he can get from Allen.

"Hey bro, how was Vegas? Did you win the lottery?" Allen asked while entering his house.

Kenny was familiar with his sarcasm. "Yeah yeah...unfortunately I lost this time because I didn't have my good luck charm...my girl Alexa," he said, scooting over closer to his girlfriend.

"So, what's for dinner, AJ?"

Allen turned his attention from Kenny to his other friend, Dean Ambrose. This was the guy who introduced him to the world of cuisine. If it wasn't for Dean, Allen would have not been the new manager. Dean used to work for Stardust Coffee until he found a spot in the gaming store alongside Kenny Omega.

"Ahem!" Alexa cleared her throat, standing from her cuddling position.

The men in the room faced the blonde. They wondered what was in her mind.

"I ordered pizza...I hope you guys don't mind...Allen has been working so much and I think he deserves to rest," she explained.

All of them nodded, understanding Alexa's point of view for once. She was a very quiet and shy young lady but when Kenny was around, her joy was shown all over her cute face.

"Ok, you guys are at your house...I will be heading to sleep...Merry Christmas!" Allen stated, making his way to his bedroom.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Everyone was sound sleep even her boyfriend Kenny. Both Dean and Kenny were granted a guest room. As much as she wanted Kenny close to her, she had to respect AJ's house. Allen did not have a problem with Kenny; he wanted the best for her.

Alexa retired to her bedroom to rest. At first, she couldn't sleep so she looked up the ceiling. After a few minutes of staring, she decided to stay awake. She turned on her lamp and grabbed her laptop.

"Let's see what Skype has in store for me," she yawned.

She waited for a couple of minutes for her computer to load. After a few minutes of waiting, she clicked on the Internet browser and typed the Skype url. She signed in, stunned with the number of companions who were online. All of the sudden, one window popped up and she knew the owner of the message.

 **:the lass kicker]**

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~:Hey Becky, how are you?

: _the lass kicker_ :Hi Alexa. I'm doing great, how about you?

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~: Fine Fine. Guess what?

: _the lass kicker_ : What?

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~: My boyfriend Kenny came to visit me...What a great Christmas present!

: _the lass kicker_ :Wow! Congratulations Alexa!

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~ : Thanks Becky. So what have you been up to these days?

: _the lass kicker_ : Nothing new. The same deal I've been up to for years... the guy situation /

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~: Ugh, you remind me of my friend AJ...his situation is different as yours...two years ago a bitch left him for another...

: _the lass kicker_ : No comment...I just want to remind you about my New Years dinner...I will love to have you around

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~: Count me in.

: _the lass kicker_ : See you soon Alexa. Now go to sleep is three in the morning!

~ _TheWickedWitch_ ~:Sure mum! Good night Becky

: _the lass kicker_ : Good night Alexa

: _ **the lass kicker**_ : has signed out.

* * *

 _Another Christmas is over...everything is back to normal...and I am still stuck with this wedding ring...why did that guy give it to me?_

Becky woke up yawning noticing the intense brightness surrounding her room. She went to have a closer look at what was outside and affirmative there was the light from the sun. Looking back at her wristwatch for the time, she knew it was passed noon. Becky gazed at her laptop trying her best to not smile but for an unknown reason she let it drop. She never expected to be curious about a guy - a businessman who left his wedding ring to her.

 _What am I going to do with this ring?_

She could not believe that a simple ring was keeping her awake. There has to be a way to return the shiny object to its owner Allen Jones.

 _Mr. Allen Jones...I will find him and return his jewelry...my mother cannot see it or she will think the worst..._

Annoyed by the time, she stood up from her bed deciding to look for a daily attire. Her wardrobe was full of dresses. Possibly about ninety percent was dress wear. She picked a white lace sleeveless woven dress, accompanied with a pair of comfortable lace-up brown biker boots. Her hair was much better down for the day. She stared at herself in the mirror with a satisfying smirk.

"This would do for the day."

Fully convinced with her appearance, she turned to the door of her room. The orange-haired young woman was craving for some lunch and what a good idea to go out with her cousin Finn. He barely arrived to Atlanta, Georgia with no knowledge of the city. Becky promised him to take him out on a tour.

"Sweetie!"

She forgot her mother had the keys to her room. Whenever she found a way to cross paths with Becky, it meant "serious" conversations. Her mother usually started with the same story - her daughter should not marry a guy because it is unfair to the family.

"Yeah mum?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Where are you going?"

The question of every day was being asked. Becky was exhausted not only physically but emotionally.

"I am taking my cousin Finn to a get-to-know-Georgia trip," she replied, scratching her head.

"Oh good," she responded, walking towards her.

Her mother was an inch closer to hugging her child before she noticed the petite box with the bright object inside.

"Oh my...is this a wedding ring?"

The last thing she wished to happen - her mother finding the ring from the stranger she met last night.

"Yeah but it's-"she said before being cut off by her mother.

"Oh Becky...you had a secret boyfriend! What's his name?"

Becky frowned. "Of course I don't...the ring is not mine!"

Margaret, her mother was not believing anything that came out of her mouth. "Stop lying Rebecca...who is the man?"

She hated when her mom could not accept her words. Everything was a lie to Margaret Quin. If she really yearned to hear a name, she will have her way.

 _Should I risk it? I hope I don't regret this in the future..._

"His name is Allen Jones."


	4. chapter three

**A/N: long time no see but here is chapter three**

* * *

 **31 december 2016**

A few days passed by and Becky could not forgive herself for saying _that_ \- the lie of being engaged to a man who goes by the name of Allen Jones. She met the guy once but after that encounter, no more sight of the interesting man. He has been the trending topic of her home because of her mother. Her mother did not know the meaning of the word "quiet". Now, she was being asked by her family members, who would love to meet the "lucky guy" who stole her heart.

 _Damn...me and my big mouth...now I am in big trouble..._

She had to think of something before her parents figured out she was faking an engagement. Tonight, her guests could not learn about her "love life". She had invited a short amount of friends to her New Year's Eve dinner.

"Becky! Someone is looking for you!"

The orange-haired woman could hear her mother from the outside of her room.

 _I wonder who it is..._

Once she finished dressing, she admired at herself in the mirror and loved how perfect the delicate and velvety plum purple evening gown that she was wearing looked. She headed downstairs to meet her family members. Her mother and the rest of her family could not take their eyes from her. The twenty-four-year-old was about to say something to the family, only to be interrupted by the vibration of her phone. Becky grabbed her phone from her small purse and answered immediately.

"Hello, you are calling Rebecca Quinn...how can I help you?"

 _"Becky! It's me Lexa! Sorry I am using my friend's phone who by the way is coming to the party!"_

"Hey Lexi! Well, I can't wait to meet your friend!"

 _"We are outside waiting for someone to open the door!"_

"I will open it for you...see you soon Lexa!"

"Okay."

Rebecca ended the call as she headed towards the house's entrance. Definitely the door was locked but as she opened it, she was surprised by the amount of guests waiting to be let in. The weather was chilly so she rushed them inside.

"C'mon guys... it's freezing outside!" she exclaimed, hugging herself from the cold. Before turning around, she froze on her spot. Those familiar blue eyes came back to haunt her.

 _It can't be... this must be my punishment for not finishing college..._

Becky stood still on her place and to her dismay she was wearing that wedding ring he gave to her. She tried to hide it but her guests kept greeting her with a handshake. As they left to the dining room, she sat down and waited for dinner. As if the night could not get worser, her mother stood up ready to make the announcement official to everyone.

"As you all know...I am a very fortunate mother... my sweet Becky as much as I don't want her to leave...I realized she is growing faster," she started and turned her face to her. "My daughter is getting married to a young man who goes by the name of Allen Jones," she said in a happy tone.

When he heard his name, he tried not to choke on his water. He turned to look at Becky who had her face all flustered.

 _What is going on? Did that woman just mentioned my name? Engaged?_

He was about to stand up and clear things up until Becky stood up and grabbed him by the hand taking him to the living room for a moment.

"Listen, Allen... I am sorry for all of this mess... it was stupid of me to tell my mother this...I," she tried to explain but the serious facial expression had her running for her life.

He was unsure on what to say to the young woman. She put him in a tight spot especially when everyone thinks he is engaged.

"You realize what you just did? I am not mad or anything... it's my fault for giving you that _wretched_ wedding ring.." he responded in a low voice, frustrated with himself.

"I apologize... I have a purpose... it may sound selfish but I want to be free from this family... they don't seem to be the good people they say, especially my mother... she is so greedy and wants to find a way to keep everything..." she looked at his blue eyes and smile a little. "Please, I know it's bad of my part..."

The young man thought about it for a moment but when he turned around and saw a familiar face, he took Becky's hand and kissed it. "Sure, let's get marry as soon as possible," he said before taking her back to dinner. As soon as they sat down, all eyes were on them.

"So, this young man is Allen Jones?" her mother asked, staring at him for a few seconds and then turning to face her daughter.

Becky nodded in approval and stared at her fiancé who seemed fine with the idea. It felt strange the sudden change from the man. At first he made it look as if he was unhappy, and as of now, he was up for the idea of marriage.

Allen knew he was doing terrible of endorsing such thing; his personal feelings were affecting him. The woman who left him for another man was in the same table as him. He did his best to not be bothered by it but only by watching Amy's happiness with the other man, it made him be less hungry. She has not seen him yet much to his luck.

 _So Amy Dumas married Matt Hardy, my former friend... how pathetic... and here I thought Amy was the woman of my life..._

After hours of talking about her wedding with businessman Allen Jones, she decided to talk to him to make sure everything was good between them. She let the rest go to the living room while she took him to her room.

"Once again, I am sorry for all this fiasco..." she looked him straight in the eye. "You did not have to suffer because of me..."

Allen laughed at her comment. "Oh, you don't have to apologize... I wouldn't call it suffering.. you can say I'm confused.. but everything happens for a reason..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe this is supposed to happen..." he responded her question and began to caress her cheek. "Now that I see it, you are a very beautiful woman with strange color of hair."

"Huh?" she was confused more for all the endearing words he was saying.

"Don't think I am ready for a wedding...I don't know much about you... but I am willing to learn more about you if you give me the opportunity..."

She could not help but feel static. "Me too... I want to get used to your presence and besides you look like a sweet guy..." she touched his cheek before leaning closer to him to kiss him closer to his lips. "Happy New Year's, Mr. Jones.." she said stepping away from him listening to the noise coming from the living room. It was midnight, a new year had arrived.

"And to you too, Miss Becky.."


	5. chapter four

**Author's Note : hello, hope you all had a phenomenal Christmas and New Years! here is chapter four of this story..**

 **Warning** : **NSFW [READ AT YOUR OWN RISK]**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own anything or anyone part of the WWE. I'm just writing a story. **

* * *

Allen had a lot of things going on in his head. He is to marry a young lady who he never had contact before. It sounded so unlike him to go along with this. In the end, he thought it will be a great idea. But Becky did not know the real reason Allen accepted to play along. His only desire is to see his ex-girlfriend feel anguish as he did many years ago. His heart was full of resentment but if he had to use Becky, then so be it. For sure there was nothing good coming out of this but destroying Amy is what mattered.

 _She hurt me... and I never forget these things.. I'm sorry Alexa but I can't think with my head.. she broke my heart many years ago..._

He kept thinking but as soon as Alexa sat down next to him on the couch, she could read his mind.

"Really, AJ? Still thinking about that bitch? Are you nuts?"

Allen turned to look at her and smiled a little. "What are you talking about?" he tried to not make it seem as if his mind was on Amy.

"You have Rebecca to worry about... or are you going to lie that both of you just came to an agreement and your engagement is not real?" she said before taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"Ok, you got me.. Rebecca and I are not really engaged.. we are just playing couple.. don't get me wrong.. I'm helping her reach her goal.. my intention is to not fall in love with her.. I have more crucial things than being a Romeo," he responded as he stood up from his seat and put on his suit jacket.

He had an important meeting with one of the Stardust Coffee locations. Since he was the new store manager for all stores in the city, he wanted to meet a few of his employers. He was nervous indeed but he was not going to let that distract him from his job.

Allen was about to leave before Alexa had a hold of him. She looked him straight in the eye with a serious expression.

"Listen.. I'm here for you for everything since you are my best friend .. like a brother to me.. but I want to warn you.. if you hurt Becky or try to use her as a weapon of jealousy.. I will rip your head off.." she said still not letting him go.

"Calm down, Alexa.. don't worry," he stated but she was having trust issues.

"And also.. don't be using Becky as one of your sexual escapades.. or your one night stand dolls... she's much better than that.. I know you men love intercourse but still.." she commented letting go of him before feeling a hug from him.

Allen dated a few women in the past but he was all about sex and not love. Ever since Amy left him for another man who he found out later it was Matt, he decided to move on. But that pain never went away. He slept with woman just to escape reality not because he felt love.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since that dinner. She could not deny how much she enjoyed making her family believed she was getting married to someone. It was unbelievable how everything came out perfect. Although the two seemed to be thinking about it at first, things were going smoothly. Well, that's what she thought. They shared a kiss for the sake of their "engagement". Now, Rebecca could not take off the sparkly ring. As much as she liked how it looked on her, everything was a fluke. Nothing more than a fantasy - both came from different places, they shared best friend but had nothing in common.

 _I knew this was a mistake.._

Rebecca could not stop thinking about love. She might be such a believer in romance but her lack of communication with Allen Jones was kind of killing her soul.

 _Dammit Jones... if we are playing engaged couple.. try to act like one.._

She cursed under her breath, something that her cousin Fergal heard as he entered her room. "There you go, lass.. again demonstrating your frustrations," he laughed before feeling a pillow thrown at his face.

"I don't want to hear it.. it's just me.. girl things.. boys are not allowed to know," she said once again staring at her phone.

"Ah, I get it.. your man hasn't give you _that_ ," he commented looking at her but he could tell she was not in the mood to hear that.

"Ugh, Fergal... just go away.. I don't want to be mean to you.." she said before getting up and heading straight to the bathroom.

Today was a special and busy day at her job. Stardust coffee was having the company manager pay a visit. She hoped this will distract her from the Allen Jones situation. This was something important for her since she loved her job. Other than having a wonderful boss like Reby, she just adored the ambience the café had. Sometimes she had no patience for customers but it was part of her job: to help customers and make sure they leave with a smile.

The oranged-haired young woman took a shower before changing to her work clothes. This time she made sure to put her hair up on a bun. She wanted to be presentable to the higher ups. Vince McMahon, owner of both International Cuisine and Stardust Coffee named a new manager. This guy was a level below him but he still had control of both places. Somehow she was afraid the guy was going to fire some workers but on the other side, she thought there was going to be something positive out of this visit.

Once ready, she headed downstairs, ignoring the stares from her mother. She could not drop her disapproval of her engagement.

"Well, at least you are going to do something productive.. rather than wasting your time in a love story," her mother commented and all she could do was roll her eyes.

"Maybe you are right.." she muttered, looking down at the floor aware that her mother did not hear her.

She had no time to argue with her. It was better to distract herself at work. She grabbed an apple and left her house without speaking a word to her mother. It will be a ten minute walk to the café since it was not too far. She looked around but her eyes focused on the man coming out of the car.

 _Oh shit... God must hate me so much... why is he here?_

She continued walking and as she entered, Reby greeted her with a hug _. "_ Girl, I almost believed you were running late but I'm glad you are here... right on time when the manager is here..." she said taking Becky along to the counter where the man was standing.

Possibly he was waiting to be served a cup of coffee. She was usually not in charged of preparing coffee but once in a while she would. Her coworker Sasha Banks will make the best coffee in the store tied with Mandy Rose.

"Becky, prepare a cup of coffee for Mr. Jones, please," Reby ordered before going to greet the customers coming inside the café. Becky nodded as much as she didn't want to be close to that man.

"So, you work here?" he finally asked and Becky just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see me here, Allen?" she responded and he laughed at the way she was talking to him.

"Well, I must say it's a coincidence... but to me it seems you hate my presence.. I don't get it ..last time you were begging for my attention as you usurped a relationship.. or should I rather say.. an engagement..." he commented trying to not get the attention of anyone. "I should be hating you, Rebecca.. but I have more important things to worry about."

With that, Becky could not take more of that haughty attitude of his. She had the cup of coffee ready for him but she placed it on the side.

"Not many people think like you, Mr. Jones... I am just realizing I made a huge mistake of babbling your name to my mother..making a fake engagement that's not going anywhere.." she murmured and he had a smile on his face.

"Look.. I accepted to be part of your little wedding game but not to fall in love.. I don't have time for that," he looked at her and could tell she was easily getting irritated.

"And here I thought you were a sweetheart.. I was wrong.. not everything is about falling in love, jerk.." she said not caring if she insulted him.

She could not believe this man. He gave her the vibes of a nice fella but she was wrong. This guy had a character of his own and from the looks of it, he was not easy to convince.

 _I don't know how Alexa can handle such friend.. he's an asshole.._

"Rebecca.. I feel like I gave you the wrong impression.. we can act all lovey dovey as how couples do.. but let me remind you, you are the one who mentioned my name and created this mess.. I only blame myself for giving you that ring.. " he kept talking but Becky was not having any of the nonsense.

"Yeah, we can act.. and you can continue acting like a nonsensical asshole for much that I care," she said before stepping out and sitting next to him.

Allen was not very pleased with her attitude so he just turned to look somewhere else. It was unbelievable that his "fiancée" is one of his employers. Perhaps he could use that as an advantage just to drive her nuts.

Reby looked towards their way and smiled thinking both Allen and Becky were getting along. Then she once again turned to face the couples coming through those doors.

"Hi, welcome to Stardust Coffee," Reby greeted as one of the couples sat and the other one went directly to Becky.

Amy and Matt decided to go to Stardust Coffee since Becky invited them a few days ago.

"Looks pretty fancy.." Amy commented and Matt nodded.

"Absolutely... I can imagine Becky loving this place.. she talks great about it.. but enough of that.. let's order before we head to Jeff's.." Matt commented and waited for a waitress to take their order.

Rebecca took a sip of coffee not caring if it was from the cup that Allen was drinking. "Oops, my bad.. I forgot this cup belonged to the biggest jerk on the planet," she laughed but once she felt his hand on hers, she stayed quiet and looked at him.

"Don't push my buttons, Rebecca.." he whispered in her ear after getting closer to her.

But before she could say anything, she felt a hug from the back. She looked behind and her anger turned into happiness.

"Charlotte!" she exclaimed as she let go of Allen's hand. Her blonde friend noticed how cozy she was with the guy next to her.

"My Becky.. I missed you.. I wanted to surprised you but here I am.." she said hugging her friend again.

Charlotte Flair was one of Becky's best friends. They met when they were in kindergarten and ever since, they grew more as friends. The blonde was married to singer Chris Jericho. He had a band called Fozzy so most of the time, he was on the road touring. This time he took Charlotte with him since they recently married. Both were inseparable and the last thing on their mind was being far apart.

"How was your honeymoon? I mean you toured with Chris and his band.. so I'm guessing it went great from the looks of it.." she winked at Charlotte not acknowledging Allen's presence.

"I loved it.. other than spending time with my now husband.. I got to see his love for the music industry," she told Becky watching how Chris talked to Matt so excited.

"And you Becky? What's going on with you and that guy?" she asked as Becky turned around noticing Allen walking to Matt's table along with Reby.

Becky already made a fake engagement so it shouldn't be hard to tell her that she was getting married. "Well, emmm.. Charlotte.. I haven't told you many things ... reason is that I was busy.. but now that you are here... emm.." she began but she felt an arm around her waist.

"Rebecca and I are getting married.."

Charlotte faced the individual and gasped in surprise. This was unexpected especially when Becky never mentioned having a boyfriend.

"Wow.. congratulations.." she said as she hugged Becky and finally saw the shiny object around Becky's finger. She was at a lost of words so she only winked at her friend before meeting with her husband at their assigned table.

Amy had seen Allen when he approached their table. She could not believe he was in the same place as her. But once he left, she felt more relieved. There was a time when she loved Allen Jones but his lifestyle was something she did not like. Matt Hardy was extreme and she loved that. So after years of dating Allen, she decided to leave him for Matt. She had to admit, Allen was still in her heart and just by staring at him, her heart beat faster.

 _Allen.._

Becky kept silent for a moment after Charlotte left. She did not feel Allen's arm around her anymore so she continued drinking coffee.

"I see.. the silent treatment.." he commented but Becky continued ignoring him.

She did not owe him anything. He was giving her a headache. Now she regretted everything. She could not tolerate him at all. When she was about to leave to serve other customers, Allen called her again but this time she did turned around.

"Before you leave to do your job.. something you should be doing... I would like a glass of cranberry juice.." he smiled, enjoying how she got exasperated so easy.

Becky's face turned red with anger but decided to follow orders. Once she filled a glass full of cranberry juice, she approached him with a smile. Instead of giving the glass to him, she threw it on his face.

Allen was not expecting such action. He grabbed a napkin cleaning his face but his white shirt was stained with cranberry juice. Becky tried to hold a chuckle and rather pretended to feel bad. She grabbed napkins to try to clean his shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, Allen.. I'm so clumsy.." she said but he knew she did it with bad intentions.

He stood up and grabbed Becky by her arm. Hopefully nobody saw them disappear from there. Allen took Becky to what seemed to be Reby's office. He locked the room and threw the young woman to the couch.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain as she felt her back hitting the couch.

She tried her best to stand up but Allen got on top of her. He looked at her in the eyes as his face got closer to hers. "I had enough of your attitude... see what you've done?"

Becky wanted to get off of him but he was strong enough to have her in that uncomfortable position. "I did not sign up for this.." she muttered using her hands to throw punches on his chest. "Get off me, idiot!"

Allen smirked at the sight of a relentless Becky. As his face got closer to hers, she could sense his breath. She kept trying but his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

 _Lord.. what is this man doing to me? I just got to know him..._

Becky stopped fighting as soon as Allen's lips clashed into hers and pinned her wrists on the couch. They were kissing and both seemed to be enjoying it. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her tiny waist. Both were relishing the moment but Becky was feeling this burning sensation on her body. It did not take long for her to unbutton his shirt. She bit her lip as she watched how he took it off.

She was about to say something but she felt his kisses on her neck and a sudden bite. Her eyes closed letting this happen not caring about anything else at the moment. He continued biting and kissing her neck and began playing with the hem of her blouse. She stared at him, and let him take off her blouse. He was too focused on the kissing until he saw how Becky let her blouse hit the floor.

He chuckled impressed with what she was doing. Becky could not control her impulses so she glanced at him before pulling him closer to her. "Stop laughing and kiss me, Allen.." she whispered to his ear as her breath started to hitch.

His lips were centimeters apart from hers until she collided into his lips. They proceeded with their makeout session before Allen pulled away from her. "It's getting hot in here.."

Becky agreed and put one of her hands on his left thigh. "Then what do you recommend?"

"How about we make ourselves comfortable?" he suggested.

"I like that idea," she responded as she began to unbuckle his pants. He helped her with his pants make their way to the floor. She left him with undergarments enjoying the view of a semi naked Allen Jones.

Becky was loving the sight of Allen's body. Her eyes were fixated on his well-built chest and abdomen. She left him caress her skin feeling kisses on her chest. He seemed to be a passionate man because he was making her feel good. His kisses were going down her chests but as he felt the silk fabric, he did not waste time and removed her clothes slowly.

He was staring at a beautiful woman with an amazing body. His touches were making her feel in heaven.

"Don't stop.." she moaned as she helped him remove his undergarment. Allen left a trail of kisses on her neck, touching her skin while Becky stroke his hair.

Becky moaned as he pushed his body against hers, and quickly was done by her as well. His fingers were doing wonders on her. She knew she had to stop it before it went far. But at this moment, she could care less if it did.

"Please.." she breathed immediately feeling his touches put to an end and soon being replaced. She closed her eyes but snapped them open as he moved in and out.

"Damn.." she cursed in a low voice into his neck as her fingers dug into his back. His trusts were increasing and getting a little rough.

Their mouths met again as they shared another kiss. He kept pushing hard into her which made Becky press her fingers into his back. She did not want him to stop but once they got to that concluding moment, both stared at each other. Allen let his head rest on top of her chest. They were pretty much exhausted so she did not mind staying in that position for a few. But reality hit her and she was feeling guilty that she let this happen. She quickly stood up and put her clothes back on. Allen glared at Becky before doing the same thing. Once dressed he saw her walking out the door without saying anything to him. Both did the unthinkable; frustrations got the best of them. Becky was confused and for the rest of the day she stayed silent.

 _Shit.. what have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N:** **so this was chapter four! thanks for reading.. c:**


	6. chapter five

**Author's Note: hallo, this is chapter five of this story.. hope it's to your liking and thanks for reading!  
** **  
Warning : there will be situations later in the story not suitable for some so read at your own risk ..**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own anything or anyone part of the WWE.. i'm just writing a story.. **

* * *

"Becky, Earth to Becky!"

Becky's mind was not in the paper in front of her. She was lost deep in thought and it was his fault. Well, she had to blame herself for it too.

"Becky, hello! Are you there?" the blonde waved her hand in front of her friend to get her attention.

Charlotte has been trying so hard to talk to her friend but the oranged-haired seemed too distracted. So she decided to pinch her arm.

"Ouch!" Becky whimpered in pain and looked at the blonde seriously.

"Sorry but I've been calling your name for ten times and you did not respond," she told Becky before taking the paper away from Becky.

"So, this paper states that you have to marry around your twenty-fifth birthday.. which is soon..." she mentioned and Becky nodded.

"Yeah," she only said but the blonde felt as if her best friend had complications. "I know.. I am bound to marry Allen so I will be able to fulfill that request.."

"So this Allen guy.. treats you right?" Charlotte asked, making Becky flinch for a second.

The orange-haired was in her own little world. His arms around her petite waist send shivers down her spine. It drove her crazy and she wanted to live that moment again. But she had to stop that fantasy. Allen was only going to help her with her family problem.

"Becky!" Charlotte shouted this time, scaring Becky a little.

"Lord, Charlotte.. calm down.. and yes, he treats me like a queen.. I'm actually going to see him today.." she faked a smile knowing that Allen was far from a gentleman.

Ever since she had sex with Allen, the two found an intimate connection. There were times where both will see each other for that which is something she did not imagine.

"Well, I wish you luck with that.. it sure seems you are in love with him," the blonde winked and stood up from her seat. "I have to go, Becca but if you need anything.. let me know."

Becky stood up as well and hugged her best friend before letting her go. Just after she left, she found herself texting with her "fiancé". They both agreed about a date. Well, it was her idea since she wanted to at least make it seem as if they were a real couple.

 _Stupid Jones... why are you so hard to avoid?_

* * *

Allen just finished with all the paperwork but something got his attention. It was something serious in the company and his boss had no tolerance over it. Relationships between employees - one of the reasons that John Cena quit the company. John Cena, former manager of Stardust Coffee and International Cuisine stores had a relationship with one of the waitresses. Nikki Bella was fired after Vince saw them kissing in his office. It was embarrassing for the old boss and something not allowed in the company. Cena disliked the way they treated Nikki so he left with her so their love could flourish. But that was Cena's love story. What made him think he will do the same?

 _Shit.. Becky is making me feel weird.. and I kinda like her around me.. no, no.. I can't think that now.._

He put on his suit jacket and departed the office. He had to pick her up since he accepted to go on a date. It was something he did rarely but if it will help her so be it. He kept driving and as he arrived to Rebecca's residence, he noticed her parents looking towards their way. Trying to not make it awkward, he got out the car and walked directly to the entrance and that's when Becky came out.

"Hey love, you are here.. sorry if I kept you waiting.. I was not sure what to wear," she explained and he only responded with a kiss on her lips.

It was evident she was being lovey dovey in front of her parents so they could see their apparent love. He wanted to laugh since he never expected to see Becky acting that way. Before he could say anything, he felt a pinch on his arm. She was pinching him and it was hurting him.

 _Damn you Becky..._

"You look beautiful with anything," he commented maintaining a straight face, trying so hard not to scream.

Just as they saw her parents' eyes off of them, they went inside the car. The laughs were let out as they drove off from the house.

"You should have seen my parents faces when they saw us together.. I'm such a good actor," she bragged and Allen instantly rolled his eyes.

"Please, if it wasn't for me getting on time, you wouldn't know what to say.. and my kiss made it more believable," he expressed but she just pinched him again on the arm and then stopping since he was driving.

"Whatever Jones," she commented as she saw where he was taking her for a date.

"A bar?" she asked and he nodded getting out of his car before opening the door for Becky.

She honestly was not expecting that gesture but when he extended his hand, she took it and got out of the car with his help.

"Yeah, I guessed a bar will be a great option for a date," he responded as he linked his hand with hers. Both were now holding hands as if they were a real couple.

"You are seriously delusional if you think a bar is a good choice for a date.. you are so outdated," she said feeling her hand being pressed more.

Allen did not let go of her hand and pressed it more as they walked inside before finding somewhere to sit. Once they sat, he felt Becky's hand out of his grasp as she looked around the area.

"Not bad, but if they had food I will have loved it," she commented before the bartender looked at them.

"Hello, never seen the two of you here.. great to have you here at Charming Bee Lounge, what can I get the two of you?" the bartender asked as the pair stared at the whole stack of liquor by the wall.

"Em, can I have a glass of red wine?" Allen requested turning to Becky who seemed to be deep in thought.

The last time she drank alcohol was on her past birthday. She did not want to be seen as a drunkard.

"I will like to try the sex on the beach cocktail.. I heard it's good," she ordered and then winked at Allen.

He was not expecting for Becky to know alcoholic drinks but he found it cool. On the other side she thought Allen was a wimp by ordering a glass of red wine. Boring. But she remembered he had to drive so maybe that was his reason.

"So, how was your day at the office? Are your secretaries still bothering you?" she asked and Allen nodded.

"Yeah, they get away with it.. getting what I want matters.. doesn't it, Becky?" he grinned and she just play with her fingers.

"Sureee, if it means to get laid by nasties, then go ahead my boy.. but let me tell you something... you are stuck with me," she laughed aware that both were joking.

"Yeah, sadly I'm with you. But don't worry... I don't let my secretaries near me... I was just joking," he said and the orange-haired kept laughing.

"Oh c'mon! I'm not that bad, lad.. I know you like me," she mumbled before getting their drinks.

Rebecca did not wait to drink from her glass. Allen took a small sip, staring at his fiancée taking a huge sip. He did not comment afterward because his eyes were focused on how she was drinking her beverage.

 _Wow, and here I thought I was the drunk one... Becky sure is full of surprises..._

"Well, I don't know if you care but today I read the testament paper which states the requirements of getting what's mine.. you know.. the money and freedom from my parents.. I have to get married around my twentieth-fifth birthday," she stated something that made him uncomfortable.

For some reason, it made him feel terrible. But at the same time, he was using this as a plan to make his ex Amy Dumas suffer.

"And your birthday is soon?" he assumed taking another sip from his wine.

The thought of being utilized by Becky to get money made his heart feel bizarre. He did not want to admit that it was having some effect on him. But how? They barely met and they only got along in bed. Maybe he was getting cozy with her presence so early.

"Yes, is in a few days.. the 30th of January to be precise but I doubt we will get married by then.. we have the whole year but the soon it happens, the better.. don't you think?" she said and Allen nodded despite not being completely sure about that.

He remained silent for a few minutes before noticing how she was asking for more drinks. The last few weeks had been insane. He slept with her for many occasions but to share a moment with her that did not involve sex was new. The date idea was brought up by Rebecca. As much as he hated this, he liked how he was getting to know more about her.

Hours passed and they chatted for a few more before Becky spent her time drinking more liquor.

 _Oh great... she's drunk.._

"Oh Alleeeen, you are fricking gorgeous... just look at youu.. that body of yours.. you areee mine, sir.. yes you areee. _._ I want you to hold me foreveeer and don't let go," she stood up from her seat and hugged him.

From afar, the redhead had an eye on him. She could not forget their past and the thought of Becky touching or being close to him made her angry.

 _I will not let her do that..._

She continued looking at them before she approached the pair. Allen could not believe Amy was in the same place as him.

"Hi Allen.. I can't believe you still come to the same place we used to hang out.. you sure miss me," she commented but Allen only had eyes on Becky who seemed intoxicated and on the verge of falling flat on the floor.

"Alleeen, takeee meee with youuu," Becky slurred but Amy was not putting up with the orange-haired anymore so she sucker-punched her and knocked her down.

At last Becky fell on the floor, bleeding from her nose since Amy gave a hard punch on her nose instead of her face. Allen did not answer Amy, he just bent down and tried to pick up Becky. Amy was not having any of that. She grabbed him and made him kiss her. His response to the kiss was not expected; he let go that fast and pushed her off of him.

"Don't ever kiss me again... we are nothing," he said this time picking Becky up and carrying her on his arms.

The bar guests stared at the scene the whole time. They thought it was a jealous ex-girlfriend fighting with the current girlfriend. Allen was so embarrassed by the situation that when he had Becky on his arms, he paid and left the place. Of course Amy will follow him but before confronting her, he put Becky on his car. He made sure she had her seatbelt.

"What do you want?" he looked at Amy and she got closer to him touching his cheek.

Something was stopping him from getting away from Amy. She was being touchy as if they were a couple.

"I want to be with you, Allen... it has been boring without you.. although I love Matt.. I just miss our moments... I realized that you are the man I truly want and I am willing to fight for you.." she told him but he was not buying it one single bit.

"I'm getting married to Rebecca.. whether you like it or not," he looked at her very serious but Amy was not accepting that answer.

"You are not in love with Becky.. you are getting married to her because you can't get over me.. admit it," Amy got closer to him but he pushed her away.

"I.. I don't love you, I hate you," he whispered looking down at the concrete floor.

Amy did not care if she was crossing a boundary but she wanted to play with his feelings.

"You are too good to hate anyone, Allen.. you love me.. when we made love, you repeated those three words to me.. don't be a fool and return to me," she got closer to him and she could tell he was getting weak.

"You don't know me, Amy.. I really hate you and I know I'm not a good person... so stop thinking I'm nice because I'm not.. you hurt me in the past and I'm willing to bury the past.. just watch me when I marry Becky."

Amy shook her head no as she heard all the nonsense coming out of his mouth. "You are seriously stupid, AJ.."

Allen was about to leave when he felt Amy's lips on his. He responded to the kiss, bumping to his car letting emotions get the best of him. He kissed her neck and Amy stroke his hair delighted by the actions of Allen. Her ex-boyfriend was kissing her with so much passion. His lustful glare was noticeable so she let him touch her.

"Oh Becky..." he moaned closing his eyes continuing with the public kissing.

 _Screw you, Allen.. I'm Amy not Becky..._

The street was dark so no one could see their public display of affection. Amy's blood boiled with anger and that's when she pulled away, slapping Allen in the process.

"I'm not Becky, idiot.. I'm Amy.. the woman you love.." she cried and Allen only had an expression of confusion.

He mentioned Rebecca's name while making out with his ex. Why was he feeling awful all of the sudden? Was it because he said a different name while kissing Amy? Or was it because he was making out with Amy knowing he's an engaged man? What will Becky think?

Allen paid no attention to Amy and marched to his car. He got inside and saw the sleeping figure next to him.

 _I'm sorry Becky..._

He caressed her cheek before driving off to his house. It was not right to take Rebecca to her house. She was drunk and the last thing on his list was dealing with her parents. Alexa was out of town with her boyfriend Kenny Omega so there will be no issue having Becky around.

 _I'm so stupid for letting that wench kiss me..._

He had an opportunity in love in front of him but he was blind to see what he really desired.

 _Such a fool.. falling for Amy's games.. I'm sorry Rebecca Quin.._

As he arrived, he carried Becky out of his car. He remembered telling her he could care less what happened to her but tonight was different. Perhaps his feelings were getting the best of him. Or he had too much wine for the night.

* * *

Becky felt dizzy and as she opened her eyes she was met with baby blue ones. Laughter filled the room as she felt her body being put down on the soft mattress.

"Heeey you.. looking good, lad.." she giggled as she saw him sit down next to her.

"You had quite an amount of alcohol.. you should rest, Becky," he mumbled as he took his shirt off.

He did not mind taking it off in front of her since she already seen him without clothing. But his intentions were not to have sex, he only wanted to change to his sleeping garment.

"I'm good now.. I think.." she smiled but Allen was not in the mood. She could tell something was bothering him.

Allen stared at the door, not sure what to do. She scooted herself closer to him but he was not having it. He pushed her off the bed making her hit the floor. She already had a bloody nose from earlier because of Amy.

"Ouch!" she sobbed, spotting a scratch on her arm.

He stood from the bed and froze for a moment. Then he decided to walk outside the balcony. The night sky was beautiful; the stars twinkled in the sky. Sadness was taking over him. Tears were descending from his sapphire eyes.

Although Allen had a strong personality, in the inside his heart ached from so much pain. His eyes were beginning to get puffy from all the crying but he couldn't stop the tears.

"Allen..."

He heard a soft murmur approaching slowly but as she got near, he flinched but did not push her away. Her nose was swollen but surprisingly she managed to clean the blood.

"I'm sorry for getting drunk.. but I should tell you this ... I had fun in our first date," she started and he attempted to not look at her but he was excessively vulnerable.

"I don't care what you do to yourself..." he finally said but she did not believe that.

"Shut up, Allen.. you do care but you are stubborn to acknowledge," she touched his cheek and smiled a little. "And here I thought I was the drunk and stupid one."

She had read his mind and that is because he was defenseless. "What if that was the case? Will you make fun of me?"

Rebecca could tell he was not being his usual cocky self. Something was wrong with him and as she felt his cheek wet. She saw tears on his eyes.

"No, I actually like that you care.. to me it means you are someone with a heart," she mentioned feeling his grip on one of her hands. "But tell me what's wrong? Why are you outside the balcony crying your heart out, lad?"

She was correct: he was shedding tears because he was a repugnant person.

"Because I hate myself.. I feel like I'm doing everything wrong," he responded but she was puzzled by his comment.

She thought it had to do with the whole fake engagement but as he felt his grip tighten, she knew it had to do with his person.

"As much as we give ourselves a tough time, I love having you around.. besides you are my future husband," she batted her eyelashes at him.

He was left speechless as she shut him up with a sweet kiss on the lips before saying anything. The strange sensation was something he could not explain. Rebecca was something else. Becky wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

That night they just slept peacefully. Well, Becky will constantly go the bathroom and vomit due to the excess of drinks she had at the bar. She was having a hangover. Other than that, both had a good night sleep. Day by day their attraction for each other was growing naturally and for once it had nothing to do with sex. Something about each other brought them together. The next morning was calm and when he saw a tray of food next to his bedside table, he let out a small smile.

"Hey, good morning, AJ.. I made you some breakfast.." she beamed sitting next to him but before letting him eat, she hugged him.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"Nah, it's no problem... so eat .." she said standing up as she brushed her hair with a comb.

Allen ate his breakfast with no interruption but his eyes darted to the beauty walking around the room. For once he did not feel uncomfortable, he felt relaxed.

 _I feel like home when she's closer to me..._

If he wanted to give this a chance, he had to forget Amy. But Amy was the last of his worries. What is going to happen to both when his boss Vince finds out he's engaged to one of his employees?


End file.
